SomeDay Ill Forget The Memories
by MurderersKillWithSmiles
Summary: What If Aizen Sosuke had a little sister nobody exept a select amount of people knew about and had a past no one understood except one girl, and what if she was the key to his problems?


Her red shaggy sweat-tangled hair fell on her face sheilding her eyes from the light and she was happy about it seeing as how she would look so pathetic crying infront him...not only was he the enemy of Soul Society...but her older brother. To cry infront of him was to like backtalking to your mother, an easy slap to the face(in her case her pride), but she wanted one right this instant just to see if she could maybe still feel. If it wasn't for the damned orange haried boy she wouldn't be on the ground infront of her brother crying her eyes out like a child with no toy. That damned oranged haired boy! Empty eyes scanned the room clouded by the strands of hair in her eyes but still allowing her to somewhat see his body laying there with only his empty slow breath audible and his chest barely moving up and down. His blue hair stained with his own and that brat's blood. His body bandaged up with white cloth but that didnt help stop the bleeding. She new that her brother would be leaving soon to go to the long a waited war but it was all her brothers fault and his damned wife's.

"Meanroy," A smirk clearly evident on his handsome features and his eyes twinkled with amusement his kind warm look was always shattered by his cold demeanor and touch.

She looked up.

__________________________________________________________________________________

4 years ago-

"Konichiwa!!!!!!!!!" Meanroy grabbed the short girl form behind and hugged her. The smaller girl squeaked, struggled, and squirmed but no avail. Her tiny size overpowered by Meanroy's and the fact her chest knocked the air outta her.

"Me-Meany l---let me g-go..." _Choking not breathing. Goodbye sweet world how I hated thee so..._

_'Dramatic much?!' _A voice from her head shot he had an annoyed and rough voice his name was Katashi, a perfect name for him. The girl would just call him Kata for short. Now that was a good way to piss him off.

_'She even added Shakespearian wording to it...and she stole that line from The Lion King' _This time it was a girl's voice it was quiet and her laugh sounded like the wind soft and breezy. She was named Akemi for her bright personality and her beautiful voice.

"C'mon your such a wimp, now say the magic word and I'll let ya go" Meanroy started swinging her around like a not so big rag doll, for her size was meerly 4.10' . She giggled and squezzed her everytime she breathed out like a constrictor preping its prey.

"F-fuck..."_ I will kill her! _Again she struggled more to ge out of this deathgrip but her thoughts were going short and her head going light and she just got dizzier.

_' Your so scary!" _Two voices said in unison. One a boy the other a girl.

_Urusai!_ The girl tried despartely to claw her capture's eyes out and squish them like grapes but her small hands were held in place by Meanroy's wrist as her other hand pat the girls head as she whisphered "Bad girl."

'_She might really hurt someone soon Hikari dont you think"_ Amusement was showing proudly in the boy's scratchy young voice

_'She probably will. Maybe Aizen-sama will let her kill Meanroy this time Hikaru.' _She ended her sentence with a sigh _'This is the fifth time this month and its only the 15th' _She gasped and quickly said called _'O~~~~~~h Kata_!'

Katashi grunted in response then went over her words and spat out _'Dont call me Kata damnit! And what ther hell do you want woman?!'_

_'Don't get your panties in a twist Kata. What I want is a bet!' _Hikari laughed... well cackled more than laughed.

'_Oh god no. Not again...' _Hikaru and Akemi groaned in unison. Another bet oh hopefully it wouldnt be the usual just not the usual

_'The Usual?' _Kata asked with minor amusement. His chuckle short and ruff.

_'NO! NO! NO! NO!' _Akemi and Hikaru's pleads were useless as Hikari gave her famous cackle and said,

'_The Usual!' _Her laughter died and she went into a serious tone _'I go for Master!'_

Kata snorted and barked '_You baka! Meanroy's gonna take her down easily just like before! Master is a great fighter but lacks common sense.....and size!'_

Meanroy giggled and smiled then said "No no no silly thats your word for my brother" She patted her head "Now say it."

"NEVER!" The girl broke free from her deadly grip and jumped ten feet away and got into a defensive position, her knees bent one arm shielding her face and the other flexed and ready to hit. Looking actually like a threat for one second before her legs gave in and she crashed into a lump of lifeless jell-o. _Damn her to hell and the underworld._

"Uh-Oh...."Meanroy did a couple double-takes and sweatdropped "Brothers are gonna kill me" Leave her?, Take her?, Leave Her? are the questions that filled her mind. She should leave her, but that would be rude (seeing as how squeezing her until she collapsed isnt rude at all and of course it is not). So Meanroy picked her up and slung her over her shoulder and skipped down the hall. "Brudder?! Oh brothers!"

Two men walked down the hall apearing from the shadows. The tallest one had brown shaggy hair and wore glasses that brought out his dark brown eyes. He had a warm smile and a kind looking demeanor. The glare from the lights above covered his left eye lens while his right eye twinkled. He wore a captains haori and had his zanpakuto tied to his waist by his obi. The man next to him also sported a captains haori but this man had silver with a puple-ish tint hair and slanted eyes he also had an everlasting grin that made him resemble a fox. He was tall and thin he had bony hands and thin long fingers. The brown haired one had more broad shoulders and a tight jaw with a lazy look . While the silver haired man was thin and lanky and had a tilt to his head that made him look as if he was always mocking you. The brunnette raised his hand as a weak and lazy wave while the silver haired man looked at the girl on Meanroy's shoulder and his grin widened. Finally the brunette spoke,

" Hajimemashite?" His smile slipped when he finally noticed who was in her arms.

"Genki-desu, anata wa?" Meanroy smiled and waved. She dropped the girl and hugged the silver haired man then bowed to the brunette.

"Watashi-mo genki-deso" The brunette walked over to the girl laying on the floor, err ,well flopped on the floor and sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Care to explain Meanroy?" The silver haired man chuckled and joined the other man then gave the girl a little prod with his toe"Eh? poor lil' thing watcha gone an' done to 'er?"

Meanroy shrugged and rolled her eyes"Shiri-masen..." She gave a small giggle and smirked "We were playing and it got outta hand" Bitting her bottom lip as she rocked back and forth from her heel to toes, she let out an unsympathetic "Hontou ni moushiwake gozaimasen..." The brunette kneeled next to her and let his palm caress her cheek."Brother she'll be okay she always is aint she?" Meanroy gasped and looked around "Gomen I have to go and ano... tell her i said sorry." With that Meanroy bolted down the hallway and sped around the corner. A crash was heard and then Meanroys voice followed "I didn't do it!!" The brunette once again sighed and patted the shoulder of girl on the floor. She moaned and her hand shot up grabbed his wrist in a deathgrip. One grey-blue eye shot open then one red eye, they looked around, startled by the light they closed again and opened a moment later. After blinking twice for good measure her eyes were acustom to the light. She looked to the hand on her shoulder and she followed the path up. _Hand, wrist, forearm,shoulder,collarbone,neck,jaw,face. _The light came from his back so it was hard to tell who it was but she could tell by the touch of his skin and his smell. Her throat was dry but she managed to croak out a sentence.

"Aizen? Is that you?"The girl let go of his wrist and tried to sit up. She used her arms for support and she could finally see his face. He smiled at her and the hand on her shoulder slid up to her forhead and moved the hair out of her smiled back and turned bright red. "G-g-gomenasai I didnt mean for you to bother yourself with such trivial matters"Giving a sigh she looked the other way only to be met by another face, this one having a large smirk and squinted eyes. The girl gave a yelp and fell back. Both men chuckled at her actions.

"Well I didn't mean to go an' scare 'er like that." Aizen extended his hand as an offering to her. The girl took his hand and stood, wobbling for a second she regained her balance and kicked the silver man in the shin. He toppled over himself and held his leg in pain. "Didn't I just say i dudn't meant it?!" Aizen laughed as the man rolled on the floor in pain. The girl yawned and smiled.

"Gin we all know what you mean when you say sorry. You mean "haha it's all your dumbass fault" and its not my fault its yours and Meanroy's." The girl was startled as Aizen retook her hand and interlocked his fingers around hers. She looked up at him and he meerly smiled back at her."Sosuke was there something you and Gin needed from me?" Aizen took a moment to look at Gin then look back at her and his smile widened.

"No, No, I just wanted to see a friend and Gin decieded to tag along"Aizen looked at the man on the wailing on the floor and was could a taichou of the gotei thirteen be on the ground wailing from a simple kick? "Sometimes I wonder how we are even related."He mused aloud. It was true Sosuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru were related, but only through Meanroy. Sosuke and Meanroy had the same mother while Gin and Meanroy had the same father,so there is barely any relation at all but Meanroy insists on calling them 'brothers'. "Well SomeDay shall we go to the falls?" The girl,called SomeDay looked at him with a look that said 'are you really asking me this' He rolled his eyes and started walking with her down the hall "Sayonara Gin" And with that they left, leaving poor Gin rolling on the ground holding his shin. Poor guy never gets any love.


End file.
